Akatsuki: un nuevo origen
by Mrx0696
Summary: en un mundo nuevo, la organizacion Akatsuki trabaja para servir al bien, tratando de detener a unos enemigos muy poderosos. soy Nagato Uzumaki, no solo trato de luchar contra el mal, sino arriesgare hasta mi vida para salvar al amor de mi vida. NOTA: el mundo y las naciones son cambiadas y pueden ser confusas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

Pues como saben en todas las fic, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son y siempre serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTA: Antes que nada la historia se desarrolla en nuestro mundo, solo que las divisiones nacionales son un poco confusas, también la secuencia de la historia se da muy diferente a la que se desarrolla en la serie, pues yo creo que los akatsuki son unos héroes en esta serie (jajaja).

CAPITULO 1. MI BIOGRAFIA

Mi nombre es Nagato Uzumaki, tengo 28 años, nací en un país donde fue centro de las guerras que desataron en el mundo. Tuve la desgracia de que mis padres fuesen asesinados ante mis ojos por los extranjeros del continente del fuego, además de que fui quien mato a esos sujetos por un poder desconocido que poseo.

Mi nación, Inglaterra, mejor llamada el país de la lluvia, ese es mi país, en el cual yo vi toda ese terror en el que me vi envuelto tras esa guerra, a pesar de tener 8 años, ahí es donde quise mi más grande sueño: crear un mundo de paz. Pero no estuve solo, pues durante esa época conocí dos chicos, los cuales me salvaron de un cruel destino:

Uno de ellos era de pelo naranja, de aspecto rudo, que también tenía el mismo sueño que yo, pues a sus padres los asesinaron también: su nombre era Yahiko.

El otro es una chica muy linda, de cabello entre azul y violeta, de ojos muy bonitos, una gran artista con el origami, también perdió a sus padres: su nombre es Konan.

Nosotros tres tuvimos grandes aventuras de supervivencia durante dos años, hasta que un día aparecieron de la nada tres sujetos raros, de nacionalidad americana, que luchaban en esa guerra a favor de detenerla, sobrevivieron al batallón del líder de mi nación, Hanzou, el cual tramaba usar la guerra para apoderarse de la nación; estos extranjeros fueron llamados "los legendarios sannin". Nos los encontramos en un refugio que ellos establecieron, nos dieron de comer y solo uno de ellos, el que se hacía llamar Jiraiya, se quedó con nosotros para poder cuidarnos, refugiarnos y enseñarnos ninjutsu por tres años.

Un día Yahiko fue atacado por un ninja enemigo, entonces yo, guiado por ese poder extraño, mate al enemigo. Más tarde el sensei me pregunto por qué lo hice, pues yo lo hice sin querer, además de que le explique que aquellos chicos eran importantes para mí, pues eran como unos hermanos para mí, además de que quería que mi sueño seria el restablecer la paz mundial. El sensei me dijo algo sobre ese sueño, pues también tenía ese sueño, más tarde, ya inspirado en ello escribió un libro en el cual el héroe era un personaje con mi nombre.

Ya pasados esos tres años, él se fue, dejando su legado y su sueño de la paz mundial. Durante años vimos la supresión de Hanzou a mi país y a los continentes en esa eterna guerra. Yahiko, desesperado por eso, creo la organización Akatsuki, la cual comprendía la alianza de algunos shinobis que fueron acusados de crímenes que ellos no cometieron; entre ellos están:

Un miembro de un prestigioso clan en el continente del fuego, acusado de asesinar a toda su familia, aunque se sabe que el responsable usurpo el puesto del ministro del continente: este es Itachi Uchiha.

Un artista ex-terrorista que fue forzado a destruir media África en la cual la llevo a un caos: este es Deidara.

Un marionetista que es acusado de secuestrar al tercer ministro de la Unión Europea: este es Sasori.

Nosotros seis nos unimos para restablecer la paz en este mundo, y acabar con aquellos que nos perjudicaron la vida, pero dimos la conclusión de que son cuatro los sujetos los que los consideramos como el obstáculo para la paz(los cuales mencionare a lo largo del relato, pues es mucho trabajo decirlos ahora xD), aunque hay algo que me preocupa:

No sé si es algo de que tengo algo en mi estómago, o que estoy (o probablemente) enamorado de mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, pero al parecer, no es un amor debido, pues ella está enamorada de Yahiko, pues ellos ya se conocen desde hace mucho para ella siempre será el hombre de sus sueños y yo sería solo un amigo.

Bueno, en fin, la organización que llamaríamos Akatsuki, tendría planes y venía con un logo propio: unas nubes rojas, representando la sangre derramada durante las guerras mundiales, sobre el atuendo negro, mostrando la sombría oscuridad en la que se sumergió el mundo. Suena habladuría, pero mejor les explico los objetivos de la organización:

Tratar de averiguar el porqué de la guerra que mato a mis padres (aunque sabemos que fue Hanzou pero dicen que otros intervinieron)

Influir en los movimientos y tratados mundiales para repartir nuestros propósitos

Conseguir la paz mundial, no importa el precio ni los esfuerzos

En los últimos días, en nuestra base ubicada en el medio del atlántico, recibimos información y los noticieros mencionan sobre 4 figuras influyentes que, más tarde, se convertirían en nuestro mayor obstáculo a la paz, estos serían:

Hanzou la salamandra, líder del país de la lluvia, quien ocasiono la tercera guerra mundial ninja para poder hacer alianzas ilegales con los continentes rivales, aún vivo.

Danzo Shimura, uno de los líderes ocultos de la capital de Konoha, en USA, el cual planeo la matanza del clan de Itachi, del cual sobreviven él y Sasuke, aún vivo, pero de edad avanzada

Orochimaru, uno de los "legendarios sannin" ninja de la guerra, al igual que mi sensei, es un loco que experimenta para obtener todos los jutsus del mundo y obtener la inmortalidad mediante uso de cuerpos de otras personas, fue muerto por el hermano de Itachi, quien se fue con él por "poder"

Un tal Madara Uchiha, un desterrado del continente del fuego, al parecer, ocasiono un rumor de que vivió después de la pelea con el primer jefe de América, pero se dice que sigue vivo, no se sabe dónde se ubica, ni se sabe si está vivo o muerto

Bueno creo que hablo mucho xD pero en fin, ya les expliqué la situación, ahora les voy a explicar la verdadera historia de mi otro origen y de la prueba de la cual yo debo demostrar mi amor a Konan.

Bueno eso es el final del prólogo, creo que pareció un poco fastidioso pero bueno, si les gusto, bien sino…. Era broma. Espero que les guste, pues es mi primer fic, los espero con la continuación de la historia ESTO FUE HECHO POR MR X xD CUALQUIER FRAUDE O COPIADO DE ESTO NINTENDO LES HARÁ COSAS FEAS


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gente adicta a las fanfics XD, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic espero que les guste . no espero que me den reviews y que den en favoritos sólo pruebo mi imaginación XD mejor comienzo.

Unos últimos detalles: las cursivas son pensamientos.

CAPÍTULO II: LA PRUEBA.

un día 14 de junio, nos encontrábamos en un restaurante en la zona de Italia, nos había invitado Itachi. Estaba Yahiko, Konan, Itachi y yo, pues Sasori y Deidara estaban investigando sobre los sujetos en cuestión, eran las 3 de la tarde estábamos tomando un café, yo la observaba de reojo, pues era tímido, pero me desilusionaba cuando ella miraba a Yahiko con esos hermosos ojos, no me contenía, tenía ganas de romper mis miedos y decirle que la amo, pero no debía hacerlo, es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, como una hermana para mi. Pero Itachi se daba cuenta de eso.

Casi acabábamos de almorzar cuando Itachi salió y unos segundos después llego una llamada a mi celular(que diablos no) .

- perdonen tengo que contestar no tardó

- no hay problema Nagato kun

Salí, la llamada era de Itachi, pensaba que era Aldo malo pero el me esperaba afuera del café.

- ¿que pasa Itachi?

- te saque para que hablemos de hombre a hombre, Nagato.

-¿y a que viene eso?

- se que te la pasas mirando a Konan, dime la verdad

- ee... ppero...

- no te preocupes, confía en mi, no le dice a nadie

Jamás creí que alguien sabría de mis sentimientos, además de que le confirmara de mis secretos. Bueno, Itachi es un miembro honrado, un gran shinobi, tal vez le cuente.

- ee... esta bien, te contaré

-...¿ te gusta, verdad?

- aaaaa...pero com...

- lo se desde que entre a Akatsuki. se nota a leguas.

- hmm... si, la amo con todo el alma y daría todo por ella.

- vaya, así que es cierto

- sí

- ¿y por que no se lo dices?

- no debo hacer eso, ella es como mi hermana, la respeto mucho

- pero tu dijiste que darías todo

- si, yo me contradigo pero no se que hacer

Mientras tanto en el café...

- Ya..ahiko.. kun

- si, Konan

- sabes que te consideró como un amigo

- claro, además, tu y Nagato son como mis hermanos

- pues de eso quiero decirte algo

- dime

- esto... sólo quería... decirte q...q ..que

- espera, tengo un mensaje Deidara

_- rayos, no puedo decírselo_

Yahiko revisó su celular para leer el mensaje, cuando lo vio...

"Yahiko, Danzõ va para alla, cuidado"

mientras tanto afuera

- entonces, piensas decírselo

- no lo se sólo lo haré en un caso especial.

- hmm.. me gusta esa actitud

- sabes, eres alguien confiable Itachi, eres...

de repente se oyó una explosión en el restaurante

- que fue eso

- no lo se, pero...

- Yahiko kun

- es Konan, vamos Itachi

fuimos a ver que pasaba, pero al llegar, sólo vimos a varias sombras y entre ellas a Danzô, quien llevaba a Konan, revisamos el café, estaba todo destruido, Yahiko estaba levemente herido

- Yahiko, que paso

- maldito Danzô, me las pagará

luego llegaron Sasori y Deidara

- oigan, van a quedarse ahí. vamos hmm

Danzô todavía no se iba, se dirigía al puerto. Nosotros salimos en su búsqueda, mientes tanto le pregunte a Sasori lo que pasaba.

- ¿Sasori que paso?

- nos infiltramos en el lote en el que se ubicaba Danzô, lo que escuchamos fue que el y Hanzô planean es que usará a Akatsuki para cumplir su propósito de detener y saturar el sistema de conexión mundial, pero necesitaban una coartada, por eso vinieron por Konan.

ya todo tenía sentido pero el tiempo era valioso, teníamos que rescatar a Konan a cualquier precio.

con esfuerzos llegamos al puerto, pero Danzô estaba en una lancha, a punto de escapar con otras dos de escoltas, así que nos vimos atenidos a utilizar nuestras técnicas.

- yo me encargo...火鳶 誤解曲の事翼 ( katon: gokakyou no jutsu)

Itachi uso su técnica ignea, pero Danzô la repelio con una técnica acuática, Yahiko procedió a usar su técnica 風鳶( fūton) pero no tuvo alcance para detenerlo, Pero Deidara planteaba usar su arcilla explosiva...

- espera, Deidara.

- pero Yahiko..

yo no soportaba ver como se llevaban a Konan, otra vez me iba a descontrolar...

- 神等天性 (shinra tensei)

de manera sorprendente, use mi poder ocular y me deshice de las lanchas escoltas de un sólo movimiento , tenía que planear la otra acción para salvar a Konan, pero...

- Nagato que te pasa

- Yahiko, no te detengas por mi, ve por Konan

- es tarde, ya no mis podemos alcanzar

- MALDITA SEA _esto no puede estar pasando_ _por que a Konan..._

ya estaba a punto de romper en llanto, ya que no logré salvar al amor de mi vida..., pero hubo una esperanza.

- no creo que este fuera de mi vista

- Sasori, tu...

- si Yahiko implante un chip de rastreo en la capa de Konan, en caso de algún percance

- vaya maestro, creo que es un degenerando, hmm

- te equivocas, Deidara, este chip los implante en la capa de todos- todos comenzamos a revisar nuestras capas para buscar ese chip- y con esta máquina podemos ubicar a Konan

Sasori sacó un aparato parecidos a un gps

- _gracias a Dios puedo salvar a Konan_

- muy bien, Akatsuki, vamos a rescatarla

- SIIII

aquí es donde comienza lo más complicado, además de que arriesgaría mi vida por Konan

...Konan, espera, iré por ti, NTP.

este es el final del segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. creo que es un poco difícil de entender, pero espero que conforme vaya siguiendo les empiece a agradar. en caso de no entender la geografía les dejó el link para ver el mapa

art/Planisferio-1-1-367848738?q=gallery%3Amr-x0696&qo=0

los veré en mi próximo capítulo, hasta pronto y cuidense

君はハカだ xd

ESTO FUE HECHO POR MR X xD CUALQUIER FRAUDE O COPIADO DE ESTO NINTENDO LES HARÁ COSAS FEAS

(NO ESTOY AFILIADO A NINGUNA CORPORACIÓN)


End file.
